


Kiss The Gem

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck





	Kiss The Gem

“Oh, Dr. Lou Thario M.D., you’re no help at all.”

 

Parked in front of his television, Steven Universe was looking for advice.

 

“Come on, there has to be a secret for kissing a girl. Who am I supposed to ask if the TV doesn’t know?”

 

The answer came when Pearl entered the house through the temple door.

 

“Steven?”

 

Pearl was smart. She’d definitely know.

 

“Pearl, Pearl! I need advice!”

 

Hopping down into the living room, he bounced on the balls of his feet in excitement.

 

“Alright, calm down. What do you need advice on?”

 

He stopped bouncing, shooting his question at her.

 

“Is there a secret to kissing a girl?”

 

She was taken aback slightly by this question.

 

“Um…Steven, why are you asking me?”

 

The answer he produced?

 

“Well, you and Garnet kiss, right?”

 

Pearls pale face lit up blue faster than it ever had before.

 

“I…you…I mean…what? Why do you think me and Garnet…k-k-kiss?”

 

Steven put his finger to his chin in thought.

 

“Well, you’re always really close to each other. Whenever you’re stressed, you grab onto her. You always seem really eager to fuse with her. You talk about her a lot. Amethyst says you stare at her bu-”

 

Pearl quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

 

“Clearly I need to have a little talk with Amethyst…”

 

She removed her hand, trying to articulate her words.

 

“Steven, Garnet and I…um…I mean, when you’ve been partners for so long…oh goodness.”

 

Before Pearl could fumble out any more of her explanation, the door to the house opened. Standing there was the last person Pearl wanted to see at the moment. Steven seemed happy though.

 

“Garnet, hey!”

 

The stoic leader of the Gems entered the house, wearing her typical hard to read expression.

 

“G-garnet, hello. Steven and I were just discussing…”

 

Garnet held up a hand to shush her stammering teammate. Little did Pearl know, but Garnet had been relaxing on the porch outside. She’d heard everything.

 

“So, Steven. You want to know the secret to kissing a girl? I’ll tell you.”

 

Stevens' face lit up, quickly fishing a pen and paper out from between the couch cushions.

 

“First, you walk up to the girl you want to kiss.”

 

To Pearl's surprise, Garnet stepped closer to her. Her already imposing figure seeming even larger than usual.

 

“You put your hands on her shoulders.”

 

She did just that, Pearl completely at a loss for words or actions.

 

“You tell her she’s very pretty, sweet and smart.”

 

If she wasn’t holding her shoulders, there was a good chance Pearl would have collapsed then and there.

 

“You look her in the eyes.”

 

To both their surprises, Garnet flipped her glasses up. All three eyes looking at Pearl.

 

“Then you lean in close and close your eyes…”

 

Pearl did as Garnet dictated, closing her eyes and leaning in close. She waited about 5 seconds before opening one of them again. Garnet had redonned her glasses and released her grip on Pearl.

 

“And that’s all there is to it.”

 

Pearl stood there gibbering incoherently, while Steven finished writing.

 

“Thanks, Garnet!”

 

He hopped off the couch, hugging the towering giver of advice and bounding out the door. Leaving Pearls brain to play catch-up.

 

“I…what did…Garnet?”

 

Garnet snapped her back to reality with an actual kiss this time.

 

“I’m not surprised you didn’t know what to say. After all, I always have to kiss you first.”

 

Pearl stared at the floor, her face as blue as could be.

 

“…I know.”

 

She gave her flustered friend a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“I like being the one to take the initiative anyway. By the way…”

 

She pointed at the door.

 

“You may want to stop Steven before he actually tries that on Connie.”

 

Pearl looked at the door, quickly realizing what Steven was running off to attempt.

  
“STEVEN!”


End file.
